phantom angel
by doofenshmirtzevilinc
Summary: danny and sam's future daughter fights ghost enough said rated t for safety please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: a not so average life

Welcome to my life. My name is Hailey Jacquline Fenton, but you can just call me Ally. I live with my mom, Samantha, my dad, Dan, my little brother, Logan, and my dog, Axel. Ever since I was a little girl, my brother and I have had white stripes in our black hair. I don't know why. Every time I ask my mom or dad they say "We'll tell you when you're older."

So today my parents have been acting really strange. I walked downstairs to get some breakfast. "Morning mom, dad, Logan" I said. "Morning snotface" my idiot brother replied. "Dweeb" I shot back. "Logan, be nice to your sister. She is turning 14 on Saturday after all" my mom said. My dad gave me a peculiar look. "By the way, Hailey, are you feeling okay?' he asked. "Yeah," I said, "Why?" "Nothing" he replied. The bus honked and Logan and I went on our way.

Later at school I was sitting at lunch with my best friends Alyssa Neely and Kendall Watanambe. "Can you believe the assignment Mrs. Craig gave us?" Alyssa said, "I mean 'What would you do if you had superpowers?' Is that whack or what?" "It's an interesting question, Aly, as it reveals not only one's feelings and desires, but deepest fears as well" said Kendall. "What do you think Hailey?" So I told them "Well, if I had superpowers I'd use them for the greater good. I'd fly around town stopping bank robbers and helping little old ladies across the street. I'd dye my hair blonde and wear a skintight plastic costume." "But how would you switch from blonde to black so quickly" asked Aly. "Easy! I'll just wear a wig!" I replied. "So, who's excited for our mall trip tonight?" asked Kendall. Both Aly and I replied yes.

Later, when I got home from school I was really tired. So I lied down in my bed and feel asleep. I had a strange dream. I was in my parent's lab/basement with Aly and this boy from the A/V club at school. What's his name Jared? Jaden! Somehow, Jaden convinced me to walk into my parent's ghost portal. Now usually that thing is always on, but in this dream for some reason it was off. So I walked in and suddenly there was a shock of energy coursing through my body. I could feel it outside of my dream.

Afterwards, I awoke to my dad's voice. "Hailey?" he said "Hailey?" I opened my eyes and was shock to see what I saw. There was a man. He looked much different from my dad, yet so much the same. He had bleach white hair and eyes the color of a green hi-lighter. "Dad?" I asked "is that you?" "Yes Hailey, it's me" the man said. "What happened to you?" I looked into the mirror and was shocked by what I saw. My eyes were green too. And my hair was white. "What is going on, Dad?" I screamed. My dad then told me the story of how he got ghost powers, lost them do to humiliation, regained them, and saved the earth from a giant asteroid. "So, I'm a superhero now?" I asked. "Yes, yes you are." he said. "And with great power-""Comes great responsibility. I know Dad." M phone rang. It was Aly. "I gotta go Dad!" I said. "Good luck Hailey!" my Dad said. "and remember as the daughter of the kid who saved the world, you better be careful to avoid paparazzi!" Noted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the first battle

I landed in front of the mall, where Aly and Kendall were waiting. I switched back to Hailey Fenton around back and walked up to them. "Hailey! There you are!" said Kendall "where were you?" "Well it's a long story" I said. "Hmmm…" Kendall said "Something's different about you today…" "I know what it is!" Aly said "that white stripe in your hair is gone!" "Did I hear that right?" I looked behind me Ursula Spears, the most popular girl at Sweet valley middle school, and her cronies Ariana Ciconne and Tiffany Germonotta, were behind me. "Why hailey! I can't believe it! You finally grew out your white stripe!" "Uhh… yeah sure whatever." I said. "So," Ursula said "you wanna come over to my party on Saturday?" "Well, I don't know" I said. "come on It'll be fun!" said ariana "okay then." I said. "Awesome!" said Ursula. "see you at 7 tomorrow!" as soon as they left, Aly, Kendall and I went to steve madden to shop for shoes.

(Jaden's POV) I was hanging out with my friends Trevor and Kevin at the food court. Suddenly, I saw this beautiful girl and her friends talking to Ursula Spears. "Trev," I said "who's that girl talking to Ursula spears?" "Hmmm…" Trevor said "the blond girl is Kendall Watanambe and the redhead is Alyssa Neely. The other one I don't know." "lemme take a look…" said Kevin "oh that's Hailey Fenton. She's in my 8th period science class." "Is she in any of my classes" I asked. "No" said Trevor "Why?" "I just feel like I know her from somewhere"

(Hailey's POV) "Look Hailey!" Aly said "These ones would go perfect with that LBD of yours" suddenly a gasp of blue came out of my mouth. The room suddenly felt… cold. "ow!" Kendall shouted "who threw that shoe box at me?" suddenly a laughing figure appeared "I am the box ghost!" it said "and soon all your wonderful squareness will be mine!"

(Kendall's POV) "I gotta go!" yelled Hailey as she rushed out the door. "Hailey wait!" I called out. Aly and I ran after her we followed her into the family restroom where we saw her transform from the girl we see everyday into something truly amazing. She flew off to fight her foe. "I am the box ghost!" he said. "Box ghost?" hailey said "sounds a little lame if you ask me" "LAME? I am the box ghost! BEWARE!" he hit Hailey with a floating box then ran away. As she crashed through the wall Hailey changed back to normal causing everyone in the mall to stare "Hailey Fenton's a superhero?" I heard Ursula Spears call out "That is so cool! So hailey do you want to headline our entertainment tomorrow? I got the new soundtrack for a Cinderella story." "O-okay…" Hailey stuttered. Aly and I rushed over to our friend.

(Hailey's POV) "Hailey that was amazing!" Aly said. "Since when did you get superpowers?" "Had them all my life. They just didn't show til I was 14. that's where the white stripe came from." After telling them the whole story we decided to go home. "So Hailey? What's your nomme de guerre gonna be?" "I'm thinking Phantom Angel" I said so I walked home said good bye to Kendall and Alyssa and went inside for dinner little did I know I was being watched.

(unknown POV) so the ghost girl has finally got her powers we'll see how tough she is against me…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the party

I asked my mom and dad if I could go to the party. They said yes I could. Aly, Kendall and I walked up the steps to Ursula's house. She opened the door. "Hello Hailey and… Hailey's friends! How are you all" Ursula said. Then she handed me a small gift. "This is for you Hailey. For your birthday. Go ahead, open it!" I opened it. "Wow the soundtrack to A Cinderella Story: Once Upon a Song! How did you know I wanted it?" "Ariana saw you oogling it at the mall. So come on let's party!"

We walked inside. I never knew what popular girls' parties were like until then. The speakers were blasting Lady GaGa's Boys boys boys. All of a sudden I saw him: Jaden, the geek from the A/V club. The boy who was in my dream. Just as was about to walk over to him, another boy walked over to me. "Hey" he said. It was Justin Long, the shallow and most popular boy in school. "Uh yeah hi Justin" I replied. "So you wanna dance?" he asked. "Maybe some other time" I replied and walked away as quickly as I could. I found Aly and Kendall at the punch bowl. "What happened there?" Kendall asked. "I think Justin has a crush on my superhero persona." Suddenly Ariana got on the mic. "Hailey Fenton, come on up!" she shouted. The music started playing Zendaya and Bella Thorne's Watch Me. I started singing. The rush of energy ran through me. I didn't even realize that I had switched in to Phantom Angel until I finished.

Suddenly my ghost sense tingled. Then a looming dark figure phased into the room. "Ah, the daughter of the ghost brat…" he said. "You must be Skulker" I realized "What do you want with me?" "To have you and your family's pelt lying on my wall" he replied. "Well that ain't gonna happen!" I said. The two of us started fighting. Skulker was beating me hard. I landed on the ground and found that my open purse had something strange inside. I took it out. A thermos? There was a note attached to it: "Honey- in case you run into a ghost tonight love Daddy" Then I realized what I had to do. I immediately sucked Skulker into the thermos. The crowd cheered.

Later at dinner time I told my family what happened. "All's I know is, when I get my powers, I'm not letting him off that easy." My brother Logan said. "Wait Dad Logan's getting powers too?" "Of course!" my dad said "Didn't I tell you about the blood transfusion I gave your mom after Skulker shot her?" "No." I said. "Well now you know." I turned to my dog Axel. "I suppose your something else too." "Yes yes I am" he replied to my surprise. "I'm an intergalactic security agent. Every hero in the universe has one! And if any freakzoids come after you again I'll sick em."

I knew right then and there me and my family was a bunch of freaks. But you know what? I don't really care. You know why? Because I like being a freak.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: My nemesis

(Hailey's POV) I woke up the next morning. It was Sunday, the day after my birthday. Yesterday, I went to bed earlier than usual, so I didn't get to eat cake or open my presents. I was glad the next morning when my parents put them out when I walked down. "Happy belated birthday, sweetie!" my mom said "I made your favorite breakfast." "Thank you" I replied "Hey! Where's dad? And everyone else?" "Outside having a cigarette. Logan's at his friend Steve's and Axel went to stop his nemesis, Dr Hans Doctor, from taking over the eastern seaboard. why?"

"Just wondered" I said. I walked outside to find my dad dragging on a cigarette by the back door "Mind if I sit here?" I asked. "No go right ahead." He replied. I sat down "Dad?" I asked "Do you ever think that your nemesis, the one who tried to take over the world, would come back?" "I wouldn't be surprised if he did" Dad said. "Does it scare you?" I asked. "Not really. You see, back when all that ringarama happened, I was alone. Your grandparents thought I was the enemy. Since then your mom got superpowers, I revealed my identity to my parents, and I met other heroes on other planets. Plus I have my secret weapon" "What's that? I asked. "You" he said as he gave me a noogie. "Dad" I said "You're the best!" and we hugged. "Come on now." Dad said as he tossed his cigarette butt. "Let's go open your birthday presents

(Axel's POV) I arrived at Dr Doctor's evil lair at exactly 8:30 am. I crashed through the wall only to be trapped in a pickle jar! "Ah, Axel the chiweenie! I see you're in somewhat of a pickle! Get it? C-cause it's a pickle jar!" "Aw, just tell me your plan already!" I said. "Well okay then" he began "You know that whole men are from Mars, women are from Venus thing? Well, let me show you my latest evil invention: the reverse gender inator! Now all the men will be on Venus and the women will be on Mars! Ingenious isn't it?" I rolled my eyes. I didn't have the heart to tell him that what he was talking about was just a metaphor.

After Doctor turned around, I immediately got out my mini saw and cut a hole out of the jar. "Axel the chiweenie! How did you escape?" he asked. We immediately started fighting. I knocked him into his whatever inator and ran home.

(Doctor's POV) When Axel the chiweenie knocked me into my gender change inator, it fired off somewhere into space. I didn't know it hit someone until I tripped over my space tractor beam inator, sending something crashing into my basement. I went downstairs and saw a beautiful naked woman lying on the ground. "Ugh…" she groaned "Oh hello" I replied "What happened?" she asked "Who are you? And why does my voice sound so weird?" She looked in the mirror behind me and screamed. "What have you done to me?" "Me?" I said "I'm not the one who broke the gender change inator! Though I did trip over the tractor beam sending you hurtling towards earth." "Earth?" she asked "but how-? Who did-? How was the diasteroid stopped?" that's when I realized who this woman was before being hit by my inator. I explained to her what had happened the past 20 years, according to the omnisent empress Ulala's file which I copied off the internet. She was shocked to learn Danny Phantom got his powers back and turned the earth intangible so the disasteroid passed through. "How can that be?" she said "I-it's impossible! It's not true! It can't be!" "But it is true!" I said. "No" she said "I refuse to believe you. But what can I do now that- wait a minute! I'll just start my life over! As a female I now have a renewed chance to rule the world!" It was right then and there that I fell in love with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: American Idol

(Doctor's POV) the now female halfa chose the name Vanessa Mizrahi with a code name of Black Angel. I helped set up her new identity while she got a new wardrobe. It was out shopping that she saw an ad stating that Morgan Bailey, Red Beat's famous music producer, was coming to Sweet Valley Middle School. That's when she started to formulate her plan.

(Hailey's POV) "Mom! Dad! Talent scout Morgan Bailey is coming to my school! Can I audition? Please please please?" "Well, what do you think Dan?" my mom said. "She can go" my dad answered "The family's technically already famous" "Yes yes yes!" I screamed "thank you thank you thank you!"

I called Aly and Kendall to help me rehearse. I picked the song Make You Believe by Lucy Hale. I was so stoked. There was no I could lose.

(Morgan's POV) My limo dropped me off at Sweet Valley Middle School. I wasn't expecting to find any talent. Nor was I expecting to be jumped on by a crazy woman and a male pharmacist.

(Mrs. Craig's POV) A woman walked into my classroom unexpectedly. "Good afternoon children" she said "I am of course Morgan Bailey and I am here to find talent." Somehow I knew she was a fake. She called everyone to the auditorium to practice. I called Hailey, Alyssa, and Kendall over. "Girls" I said "I don't think this woman is the real Morgan Bailey." "I've seen her picture" said Kendall "She's a fake definitely" suddenly we heard a noise coming from a nearby janitor's closet. I opened the door to find a woman hogtied and gagged. I took the tape off her mouth. "Who are you?" I asked "What are you doing here?" "That's the real Morgan Bailey!" said Kendall "How'd you get in her" to which Morgan replied "That crazy blond lady jumped on me and now she's posing as me! I think she wants the richest girl's money"

(Hailey's POV) "Ursula Spears!" I gasped. "I'll call the cops" said Mrs. Craig "Girls take Ms. Bailey into the auditorium" And so we did. Before the others entered the room, I turned invisible and spied on what was happening. As suspected, the woman was giving the crown to Ursula. "Aha!" yelled Aly "Guys that's not the real Morgan Bailey! That's just some witch trying to get money" "Oh yeah? Says who?" Ursula said. "Says me" Ms. Bailey said as she entered the room. I quickly turned into Phantom Angel and pinned the woman down. "Who are you?" I asked. "Vanessa." She choked out "Vanessa Mizrahi. Who wants to know?" then she noticed the logo on my chest. "N-no." she said "Y-you can't- he was-""Freeze!" yelled a police officer he hand cuffed Vanessa and dragged her out the door. Suddenly I heard a clapping sound. I turned around. It was my parents.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?" I asked. "We wanted to hear you sing" "And so do I" said Morgan. So I got onstage and sang my song. Everyone cheered. Morgan Bailey gave me a recording contract. "Congrats, Hailey!" said Ursula "I expected you to win anyway." "Yeah you're the best singer in the school" said Tiffany.

I went home with my parents. While we were driving in the car I asked my dad "Is that woman any one you know?" "To be honest," Dad said "I think it might be my old enemy Plasmius in disguise." "How do you know?" I asked he smiled grimly "the ghost tracker said so"

(Doctor's POV) I walked to SVPD second precinct, up to the woman at the desk. "Yeah hi I'm here to bail out Vaness Mizrahi?" after I got my dream girl out of jail, I drove her home. "I didn't want to believe you but it's true." She said "And he has a daughter" "Well what are you gonna do about it?" I asked. "I'll tell you one thing" she said "She won't get away with this that easily…"


End file.
